In WO 2009/087409 and a document (“A Way to Improve Efficiency of Permanent-Magnet Magnetic Gears” by Tetsuya Ikeda, Kenji Nakamura and Osamu Ichinokura, Journal of the Magnetics Society of Japan, 2009, Volume 33, No. 2, Pages 130-134), magnetic gear devices are disclosed. These magnetic gear devices are each equipped with a cylindrical first movable member and a cylindrical second movable member, in each of which a plurality of magnetic pole pairs are arranged at substantially equal intervals in the circumferential direction, and a cylindrical intermediate yoke which is disposed between the first movable member and the second movable member and in which a plurality of magnetic bodies are arranged at substantially equal intervals in the circumferential direction. The plurality of magnetic bodies are disposed at the substantially central section of the clearance between the first movable member and the second movable member.